


why, Tord?

by DaddyTord



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst i guess??, Awkward Hugs, Edd is a little shit, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad?, i dunno, interrupting edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyTord/pseuds/DaddyTord
Summary: tom has to fix tord's bandages and pretty much be his caretaker while his injuries heal. but what happens when he starts to ask himself... why did tord do what he did?





	why, Tord?

"hold still damnit." Tom muttered in an annoyed tone as he removed the gauze wrapped around Tord's arm. Tord glared at Tom and gave him a small kick, "well maybe i would if you'd just- agh!" he yelped as Tom gave his am a quick squeeze, a glare, and finally an agitated response "get over it princess, if you cant handle a little pain then maybe you don't even need that arm." Tord gave an annoyed growl as he relaxed and let tom do his work. silence soon filled the room and tom was starting to fidget. Tom's mind raced as he thought back to the events of when Tord first came home. he hated looking back at that time, yet its only been a few months since it had occurred. tom then wondered, "why'd you do it?" he mumbled as he paused his work. Tord looked at anything but Tom, he couldn't look tom in the eyes without falling to pieces.

"we were your friends." his grip on Tord's scarred and bloodied wrist tightened. Tord winced "I- Tom.." he bit his lip. "were you not thinking clearly... or have you never really cared about us in the first place?" at this, Tord quickly turned to tom with a look of slight horror. "did you just not need us anymore?" tom asked, a hesitant and distanced tone to the question. Tord put an hand to tom's cheek, this got tom's attention before he pressed on with more questions. 

"Tom, i want you to know this before anything else." he took a moment to think this over. "in all honesty, you, matt, and edd all mean so much to me." he paused again before looking back to tom and saying softly "jeg elsker deg Thomas, you're my friends. i would never hurt any of you guys on purpose. who you saw that day, wasn't me. i hadn't meant any of those things i said. i was upset, excited, and delirious. at that moment, i felt as though i could do anything, and abused that power with an unstable mind. if it wasn't for you doing what you had done, i probably would have gotten myself killed." tom nodded.

tord pulled his arm away from tom before pulling him into an awkward hug. tom appreciated the hug and held the little commie close. they stayed like that for a while, both not really wanting to part. tord sighed "im sorry things turned out the way they did." tom nodded "it's fine, thank you for," he gave an embarrassed chuckle "this" he said hugging tord a little bit closer. "ah, no problem" tord had an embarrassed grin. the handle turning and the loud voice of edd were the only things that warned the two. by the time the door opened it was too late; edd was standing in the doorway, jaw dropped at the sight. the pair were mortified. Edd immediately grinned before running away to matt yelling "MAAAAATT! TOM AND TORD ARE BEING CUTIES! GET THE CAMERA"

**Author's Note:**

> its like 2:39 am and i need sleep. im sorry its short and that its shit. but here you go i guess?


End file.
